Cats
by cutmeupjenny
Summary: Johanna wants to buy a new cat and she knows exactly how to convince Katniss.


**This is my first fanfiction so it's probably pretty shitty. Sorry.**

**Thank you a lot for reading.**

When Katniss Everdeen woke up she had a pillow in her arms. This was weird because she was pretty sure that she fell asleep hugging Johanna. Katniss looked around a little bit confused. Except for a big wooden warderobe and a bed the room was empty. The walls were painted in different shades of green. This always calmed her down. It reminded her of the woods.

In this moment Katniss heard a little noise from downstairs. She smiled and slowly got up. As quiet as possible she climbed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. There was Johanna sitting on a chair. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend. "Wow you finally got up. What a miracle.", she said with a smirk. "Thank you for letting me sleep." Katniss walked up to her and gave her a little kiss. On the small table stood a plate with bread, scrambled eggs and salad on it. "I had to kill some time.", Johanna explained and pushed the plate towards Katniss. The girl on fire could not help but smile.

For some minutes the only thing you could hear was the scratching of the fork on the metal of the plate. It wasn't an awkward silence. This was one of the best things about Johanna. She always made Katniss laugh, but sometimes they could just sit there without talking and it was beautiful too.

Suddenly Johanna stood up, walked around the table and sat down on Katniss's lap. One of her hand played with the younger girls hair while the other one stroked her neck. Then Johanna kissed her. Johannas kisses were different than Gales or Peetas. Her lips were softer and she tasted a little bit sweet and much like home.

Katniss let out a little moan as Johanna started massaging her boobs. In this moment the older girl could slide her tounge in her warm mouth. Katniss tried to pull her lover closer but she grabbed her wrists and stopped her. "Don't move.", Johanna groaned into her ear. She nodded breathless. Johanna let go of her wrists and slowly started pulling up her shirt. Her thump cycled around Katniss' nipple. Again and again. "Johanna", moaned Katniss "Please" "Please what?" asked Johanna with a playful grin. They looked each other in the eyes for a while before the younger one sighed and said: "Fuck me! Please!"

Carefully Johanna kissed her way down on her girlfriends body. Her soft lips touched her neck, her collarbone, spent some time on her breasts and then moved down further until they reached the material of her pants. Shivers run down Katniss' spine as she watched Johanna pulling the grey garment down. She felt her hot breath against her coming closer and closer. A warm tounge running up and down the lenght of her vagina. Slightly teasing her clit. It drove her crazy. She moaned and sank her fingers into Johannas hair.

"I think we should buy another cat." Katniss stared down on Johanna in disbelief. How could she talk about this now? "What?" "Poor Buttercup is lonely. There aren't many other cats in district 12." Johanna looked seriously worried abou the ugly cat. She worshipped him from the first moment on. "We are not going to buy another cat! One of these beasts is enough." "Oh. Alright then." Johanna just got up and slowly walked to the door. Katniss was still sitting on her chair with her pants around her ankles and completly unsatisfied.

"Where are you going?", She yelled anxious. Johanna turned back to her, shrugged and meant, "I will try to find Buttercup. If we won't get another cat I have to take care of him more often." "You can't… you can't just leave me here like that." "Oh I can."

"No! Stay!", gave Katniss up, "We will get a new cat. You will buy her. You will feed her. You will take care of her. And now come back! Please." She sighed in relief when Johanna smiled and walked back to her.

Their lips met again. Smooth hands stroked Katniss's thighs slowly moving up until she felt fingers touching her slit. First one than two fingers got pushed inside her, pulled out and pushed inside again. Katniss lost her ability to think straight. There was just her and Johanna. Maybe it lasted minutes maybe only secons. She couldn't tell. When sce came she screamed out Johannas name so loud that her throat got sore.

Afterwards Katniss lay in her girlfriens arms breathing heavy against her neck. "You know that I love you, Brainless?", Johanna whispered. "I love you too, Beast." "Good."

Katniss looked up in her eyes and asked: "Why didn't you ask me about the cat later?" "Because I knew that you wouldn't agree. So I had to.. convince you."

"God Johanna, you are impossible." "You like it." "No, I don't." " You do." "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
